


Timing

by LuvAddict



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Tyler has a brother, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvAddict/pseuds/LuvAddict
Summary: Every moment matters. Whether it's a moment you wouldn't care to remember or a moment you would desperately like to forget.In which Damon never laid on the road where he meets Elena. Instead, he meets a boy named Hunter.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Timing

Damon laid on the cold dirt floor in the middle of the woods, staring at the starry sky. He had been there for a while in the same position never moving. If anyone was to come across him there, they would think it was a dead body. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Who's idea was it to have a party in the middle of the woods." He cursed. The voice got closer and closer to where Damon was laying. Until the person was right next to Damon. This made Damon pop his head up to see who had disturbed him. Which made the boy fall back on his butt. "Shit man! What the fuck are you doing here just laying there like a dead body!"

"Way is that any of your business kid.

"Sorry. You just really scared the shit out of me." He laughed. Damon laid his head back on the ground ignoring the teen. The boy just lifted his body off the ground and laid right next to Damon. "I'm Hunter by the way." He said calmly. At this point, Damon was thinking about draining this boy of his blood. He was already in the woods. That would make it easier for him to dispose of the body. But for some reason he didn't.

"What are you doing in the woods all by yourself? Haven't you seen The Burning?" He smiled at Damon.

"Your one to talk, you're out here all by yourself," Damon replied.

"I'm not- well now I am. I came here with a... friend. We were planning on going to this party in the woods. But I got lost because I'm shit with directions." He was now staring into the sky too. "I got into a fight with my girlfriend." He said suddenly.

"About what? May I ask?"

"Life, our future... she's got it all mapped out."

"You don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Well that's not true, you want what everybody wants." Hunter looked at him confused.

"You seem to have all the answers."

"I've just been around for a long time. I've learned a few things."

"So stranger, tell me, what is it that I want?" Damon turned his head so it was facing the boy.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger." He smiled. Hunter returned it with a bigger smile.

"So what do you want?" Before he could answer that question. He heard a voice calling Hunter. "Oh, that's Conner. The friend I was talking about." He said as he started to get off the ground. The voice was getting closer."Nice meeting you." He started walking away when he remembered, he had never asked for Damon's name. But it was too late when he turned back around Damon was gone

"Hey, Hunter! I found the party, you ready to go."

"Yeah." He gave the place where they were just laying one last glance before walking away with his friend


End file.
